


L'alliance illégitime

by MissAmande



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, Multi, Papa Théoden, Soulmates, Trouple, War, badass Éowyn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Quelque soit la fin…Où sont le cheval et le cavalier ?Où est le cor qui sonnait ?Ils sont passés comme la pluie sur les montagnes.Comme un vent dans les prairies.Les jours sont descendus à l'ouest.Derrière les collines, dans l'ombre.Comment en est-on arrivé là ?
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Théoden Ednew & Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Éowyn & Théoden Ednew
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Où était le Gondor?

**Author's Note:**

> Nous voici avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !  
> Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt !

_\- On pourra couvrir la chaussée et la porte d'en haut. Aucune armée n'a pu franchir le mur du Gouffre et pénétrer dans Fort le Cor._ Disait le roi Theoden d'un ton rassurant.

 _\- Il ne s'agit pas de ces abrutis d'orcs._ Fit remarquer Gimli en tapant sa poitrine de son poing. _Il s'agit d'Uruk-haï. Leur armure est épaisse, et large est leur bouclier._

 _\- J'ai déjà connu maintes guerres, Maître Nain. Je sais comment défendre ma citadelle. Ils se briseront contre cette forteresse comme l'eau sur les rochers. Les hordes de Saroumane vont pillier et brûler, mais nous l'avons déjà vu. Les récoltes peuvent être ressemées, les maisons reconstruites._ Affirma le dirigeant des Rohirrim.

 _\- Ils ne viennent pas anéantir les récoltes et les villages du Rohan._ Contra Aragorn, agacé par le comportement de Theoden. _Ils viennent anéantir son peuple. Jusqu'au dernier enfant._

Le roi approcha alors brusquement son visage de celui de Grand-Pas, le regard furieux. Il était au courant de tout cela, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être défaitiste, son peuple avait confiance en lui.

_\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Regardez mes hommes. Leur courage ne tient qu'à un fil. Si telle doit être notre fin, alors je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle reste gravée dans les mémoires._

Le roi commença à s'en aller, donnant des conseils à des soldats postés sur les remparts.

 _\- Vous avez besoin d'aide mon seigneur._ Appela Elessar. _Envoyez des cavaliers en quérir._

Theoden revint alors sur ses pas et fit face au rôdeur, plissant les yeux, l'homme jaugea le descendant des Dúnedain.

_\- Et qui viendra ? Les Elfes ? Les Nains ? Nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir autant d'amis que vous. Les alliances sont mortes._

_\- Le Gondor répondra._ Affirma avec ferveur Aragorn.

 _\- Le Gondor ?_ Gronda le Seigneur du Rohan, les dents serrées. _Où était le Gondor quand l'Ouestfold est tombé ? Où était le Gondor lorsque nos ennemis nous ont encerclés ? Où était le Gon..._

L'homme s'interrompit et détourna les yeux un instant. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient été là.

 _\- Non, seigneur Aragorn, nous sommes seuls._ Soupira-t-il.

Cependant le roi se trompait lourdement, car non loin de là un bataillon d'elfes se dirigeait vers eux, et à la nuit tombée, on entendit un cor retentir dans Fort le Cor. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la troupe elfique pénétra dans le Gouffre de Helm, redonnant courage et espoir dans le cœur des Hommes.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant Theoden qui descendait les marches, ébahi de leur présence.

_\- Comment est-ce possible ?_

_\- J'apporte la parole d'Elrond de Fondcombe._ Répondit Haldir, l'elfe à tête de la compagnie. _Autrefois, une alliance existait entre les Hommes et les Elfes. À cette époque nous avons combattu et péri ensemble. Nous sommes venus honorer cette allégeance._

 _\- Mae govannen, Haldir._ Salua Aragorn en prenant son ami dans ses bras. _Vous êtes plus que bienvenus._

_\- Nous sommes fiers de nous battre à nouveau aux côtés des Hommes._

Mais alors que la troupe se déplaçait dans la cité pour se joindre aux guerriers du Rohan, de drôles de petits bruits d'oiseaux s'élevèrent dans la nuit, suivis d'un cor qu'Aragorn reconnaîtrait entre mille.

 _\- Cela ne se peut ..._ Chuchota-t-il.

 _\- Sire! Un nouveau groupe vient d'arriver !_ S'écria un soldat en courant vers eux.

 _\- Ouvrez la porte !_ Ordonna Theoden.

_\- Ouvrez la porte !_

Une centaine d'hommes encapuchonnés, vêtus de vert et de brun de divers tons pour mieux marcher sans être vus, s'engouffrèrent alors dans le Gouffre de Helm. Le visage masqué par une écharpe verte, les soldats étaient armés de grands arcs, de carquois remplis de flèches empennées de vert et d'épées. Mais ce qui frappa le roi fut le blason des uniformes. L'arbre blanc du Gondor brillait fièrement sur la poitrine de chaque guerrier.

_\- Je ne comprends pas..._

_\- Nous venons de la part du Gondor, mon seigneur._ Dit un des hommes, visiblement le capitaine de la compagnie.

\- _Le Gondor... Mais nous n'avons envoyé aucun messager..._

 _\- Les nouvelles circulent vite, mon seigneur._ Répondit le rôdeur du Sud. _Des hommes sont venus m'informer que des Uruk-haï comptaient attaquer le Gouffre de Helm. Alors nous avons décidé de venir vous prêter main forte._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_ Intervint alors Aragorn à qui les yeux de l'inconnu lui semblaient cruellement familiers.

Le regard gris et brillant du rôdeur du Sud croisa celui du Nord et Elessar sur immédiatement qui se cachait derrière cet uniforme.

_\- Capitaine Faramir du Gondor, mon seigneur._

Le frère de Boromir.

**Notre peuple ! Notre peuple ! Je vous aurai suivi, mon frère, mon capitaine, mon Roi...!**

Les mots de son ami résonnèrent à nouveau dans son esprit mais ravalant la vague d'émotions qui le submergeait brusquement, Aragorn recouvrit son cœur de sa main en un salut formel.

 _\- Bienvenue mes frères._ Dit-il.

Les hommes de Faramir suivirent les elfes mais le capitaine s'arrêta un instant devant Grand-Pas.

 _\- Je serai à vos côtés lorsque vous aurez besoin de moi, mon Roi._ Murmura-t-il avant de rejoindre son bataillon sous les yeux éberlués d'Aragorn.


	2. La bataille commence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La bataille du Gouffre de Helm commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous voici à présent à la fameuse bataille du Gouffre de Helm ! Je peux vous dire que j'ai galéré pour l'écrire, car les synonymes de flèches se font rares !   
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

La compagnie d'elfes fut placée sous le commandement d'Aragorn tandis que les rôdeurs et les archers du Rohan furent mis au service du capitaine Faramir. Les volontaires et les autres guerriers furent commandés par le roi Theoden.

Le rôdeur du Nord lança un regard encourageant à celui du Sud, se promettant de veiller sur le jeune homme qu'il avait vu quelques années plus tôt lors d'une mission pour rechercher Gollum. Il ne savait pas qui il était encore mais lorsque Boromir lui avait parlé de son petit frère, son cœur s'était empli d'un amour si fort qu'il sut que lorsque viendrait l'heure il ferait tout pour approcher le capitaine Faramir.

Elessar repartit dans les rangs elfiques après un dernier coup d'œil au Gondorien.

Au loin la lueur des torches se rapprochait petit à petit alors qu'un orage éclatait, éclairant les hommes par intermittence et les mouillant jusqu'aux os. Les Uruk-haï furent bientôt en vue, leurs pas résonnant dans la nuit. Une peur viscérale saisit alors les hommes du Rohan postés en premières lignes avec les Gondoriens.

 _\- Ne laissez pas la peur vous envahir._ Dit Faramir en passant dans les rangs. _N'ayez aucune pitié pour ces créatures, elles n'en auront aucune pour vous. Vous êtes ici pour défendre votre peuple, votre terre et vos familles._

Lorsqu'enfin les troupes de Saroumane leur firent face, les elfes et les hommes bandèrent leurs arcs alors que leurs ennemis frappaient de leurs lances le sol détrempé, provoquant et effrayant les soldats.

Soudain une flèche fut tirée du côté des volontaires et se ficha directement dans le cou d'une de ces immondices qui tomba face contre terre.

\- _Dartho !_ S'écria Aragorn.

\- _Attendez !_ Répéta Faramir à ses hommes.

La mort de l'Uruk-haï enragea ses congénères qui se ruèrent vers les murs de Fort le Cor.

\- _La bataille commence..._ Souffla Theoden.

\- _Leithio i philinn !_ Ordonna Aragorn.

\- _Tirez !_ Commanda le capitaine.

Une nuée de flèches vola jusqu'aux orcs et la première ligne en fut terrassée.

\- _Prêts? Tirez !_ Déclara à nouveau Faramir en décochant lui-même sa flèche.

Cependant la réponse des Uruk-haï ne tarda pas à arriver et une pluie de pieux mortels s'abattit sur les soldats. Certains tombèrent, d'autres réussirent à passer au travers.

 _\- Tenez bon !_ Encouragea le capitaine du Gondor d'une voix forte, redonnant courage à ses hommes. _Battez-vous ! Défendez votre peuple ! Battez-vous pour votre vie et vos enfants !_

 _\- Pour le Rohan !_ Crièrent les archers du Riddermark en lâchant une nouvelle tempête de flèches.

Brusquement des crochets se plantèrent dans la pierre des remparts, faisant reculer plusieurs hommes.

\- _Les épées !_ S'écria Faramir. _A vos épées !_

Les guerriers tirèrent leurs armes alors que déjà des orcs escaladaient des échelles.

 _\- Deux !_ Cria alors Gimli, déconcentrant légèrement le capitaine, la lame enfoncée dans les tripes d'un Uruk-haï.

 _\- Et moi j'en suis à vingt-deux !_ Dit joyeusement Legolas.

 _\- Ha ! Je ne laisserai pas Oreilles-Pointues me dépasser !_ Rétorqua le nain.

\- _Quatorze..._ Murmura le rôdeur en embrochant un nouvel ennemi.

 _\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous comptez aussi Capitaine ?_ Questionna un Gondorien en tranchant la tête d'une créature.

 _\- Bien sûr que non voyons..._ Mentit le garçon. _Qui ferait ça ?_

Les forces de Saroumane gagnait du terrain et envahissaient les remparts, massacrant Hommes et Elfes sur leur passage. Mais les guerriers tenaient bon et combattaient.

Soudain le mur proche de la compagnie de Faramir explosa, envoyant le capitaine et son bataillon dans les airs. Le Gondorien perdit connaissance alors que son corps heurtait violemment le sol et que sa tête recevait un débris de pierre. De nombreux rochers furent propulsés tout autour d'eux, tuant par la même occasion quelques Uruk-haï.

Une vague d'orcs se rua alors par la brèche et s'engouffra dans Fort le Cor.

 _\- Capitaine !_ Hurla un rôdeur en voyant son ami et supérieur inconscient.

Se précipitant vers lui, l'homme retourna son officier sur le dos et topota son visage sali par la boue et le sang pour le réveiller.

 _\- Réveillez-vous Capitaine ! On a besoin de vous !_ Dit-il en secouant Faramir.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en grognant, ses muscles endoloris par la chute et le froid le faisaient atrocement souffrir sans parler de sa tête. Les sons autour de lui étaient confus, le bourdonnement de ses oreilles l'empêchait d'entendre, mais il pouvait voir que le soldat en face de lui lui parlait.

 _\- Out... Debout... Il faut vous lever Capitaine !_ Entendit-il enfin.

Le rôdeur aida Faramir à se relever et ils virent arriver vers eux Aragorn et une troupe d'elfes.

 _\- Préparez les archers._ Dit-il en regardant les orcs qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin par la brèche.

 _\- Tout va bien Capitaine ?_ Demanda Aragorn lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés.

\- _Oui mon Seigneur._ Répondit le jeune homme.

Grand-Pas sonda le visage de Faramir de ses yeux gris, rendant légèrement mal à l'aise le Gondorien, et lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il hocha la tête et se tourna vers la nuée d'ennemis.

 _\- Leithio i philinn !_ Cria Aragorn aux archers regroupés derrière lui, déclanchant un nouveau torrent de flèches qui atteignit les orcs.

\- _Trente huit..._ Marmonna le capitaine en décochant un nouveau projectile.

\- _Chargez !_

Sortant leurs épées, Hommes et Elfes s'élancèrent vers les monstres, hurlant leur rage. Mais bientôt ils furent surpassés en nombre et durent trouver refuge sur les remparts.

 _\- On ne tiendra pas longtemps !_ Dit Legolas.

Faramir regarda autour de lui, dix de ses hommes avaient péri, leurs corps tordus et ensanglantés gisaient au sol parmi les cadavres des Uruk-haï et les dépouilles des Elfes. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment le monde avait-il pu ainsi se perdre ?

\- _On se replie ! Au bastillon !_ S'écria Aragorn. _Faramir au bastillon !_

Pourquoi devaient-ils se battre ?

_\- Faramir !_

Comment pouvaient-ils gagner une telle guerre? Soudain tout devint noir et le garçon accepta le silence à bras ouverts.


	3. Une victoire au goût amer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les troupes de Sarouman ont pris le fort.

Lorsqu'Aragorn vit le capitaine du Gondor s'effondrer après l'attaque brutale d'un orc, son cœur se déchira dans sa poitrine et la douleur manqua de le faire tituber.

 _\- FARAMIR !_ Hurla-t-il hors de lui, poussant ou tuant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Une seule chose comptait : être auprès de Faramir. S'écroulant à genoux à ses côtés, Elessar prit dans ses bras le corps inerte du garçon, cherchant à le protéger des dangers restants.

 _\- Faramir..._ Chuchota-t-il en écartant tendrement les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collés sur le front moite de sang du capitaine. _Faramir..._

Mais le jeune homme resta inconscient, son visage paisible malgré la blessure dont s'écoulait du sang. Le rôdeur hissa le Gondorien sur ses épaules et se releva, vacillant sous le poids de son fardeau. En prenant la route du bastillon aidé par Legolas et Gimli, ils découvrirent le cadavre de Haldir, ses yeux aveugles fixaient les nuages tandis que sa main serrait encore son épée. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Aragorn, l'elfe avait été un ami très cher mais malheureusement il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder ni même de lui fermer les paupières. Le deuil devrait attendre la fin de la bataille. Un coup d'oeil à Legolas lui apprit que celui-ci prenait aussi sur lui la mort de son amant, Haldir et lui avaient été proches malgré les kilomètres qui les séparaient. C'était une perte des plus douloureuses mais ils devaient avancer, l'heure des pleurs et du recueillement n'était pas encore arrivée. L'elfe aurait le droit à des obsèques digne d'un héro, comme chaque homme mort cette nuit-là.

Les orcs progressaient rapidement dans la forteresse et tous les survivants se précipitaient au bastillon. C'était une catastrophe. Aragorn accéléra le pas et bientôt les portes du refuge se refermèrent derrière lui et ses compagnons. Grand-Pas se hâta de déposer le corps du capitaine sur une table tandis que les autres fortifiaient la seule entrée et sortie de la pièce avec tout ce qu'il leur tombait sous la main.

Cependant le roi Theoden avait perdu espoir et d'une voix sombre il déclara :

_\- La forteresse est prise. Tout est fini. Nous sommes condamnés._

Relevant la tête, Aragorn foudroya l'homme du regard. Comment pouvait-il s'avouer vaincu alors ses soldats continuaient de combattre ?

 _\- Vous avez dit que la forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que vos hommes la protégeraient !_ S'exclama-t-il tout en déclipsant la cape du Gondorien. _Ils la défendent encore ! Ils sont morts en la défendant !_

Le roi détourna les yeux et le rôdeur retourna à son blessé, retirant son armure légère et sa chemise, révélant à Grand-Pas un tatouage à l'endroit où son coeur battait. Éberlué, le guerrier fixa la marque, reconnaissant l'arbre des Dúnedain entremêlé à celui à celui bien plus récent du Gondor. Il avait le souffle coupé, cela voulait-il dire que...

 _\- Aragorn comment va-t-il ?_ Demanda la voix de Legolas, interrompant les pensées d'Elessar.

Sortant de sa torpeur, ses yeux dérivèrent vers la blessure que le capitaine arborait au flanc gauche. Une lame d'orc avait percé la peau et la chair jusqu'à ressortir de l'autre côté. Soupirant l'homme passa une main sur son visage et se tourna vers l'elfe.

 _\- Il faut que je cautérise..._ Déclara-t-il en sortant son couteau.

Mais alors qu'il s'en allait chauffer la lame à la flamme la plus proche, un homme du régiment de Faramir lui bloqua le passage.

_\- Excusez-moi mais..._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que nous pouvons vous faire confiance ?_ Gronda le soldat.

Agacé Aragorn voulut le contourner mais le Gondorien ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité d'avancer.

 _\- Ephric..._ Vint le murmure du blessé. _Ephric laissez-le faire..._

 _\- Blessez-le une seule fois._ Menaça le soldat en enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine d'Elessar. _Et je vous tuerais de mes propres mains._

Comprenant les craintes de son interlocuteur, Aragorn mit de côté sa colère et rassura le rôdeur.

_\- Vous avez ma parole qu'aucun mal n'arrivera à votre capitaine._

Le Gondorien s'écarta après un dernier regard suspicieux à Aragorn, tandis que les portes de leur refuge étaient secouées par les assauts des orcs qui tentaient désespérément de passer. Une fois la lame chauffée, le Dúnedain retourna auprès du blessé.

 _\- Cela risque d'être douloureux..._ Chuchota-t-il en caressant le front de Faramir.

Le garçon opina et ferma les yeux alors le couteau était posé sur sa blessure. Mordant ses lèvres, le jeune homme tenta vainement de contenir un gémissement qui se transforma en cri. Perdu dans sa douleur il n'entendit pas Legolas ordonnait à Gamelin de faire sortir les femmes et les enfants par le passage par la montagne, ni ne vit-il le regard que lui lança Theoden.

Lorsqu'Aragorn eut terminé de cautériser les blessures, les paroles de Gandalf lui revinrent en mémoire tandis qu'un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers la petite ouverture.

**"Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. À l'aube, regardez à l'est."**

Comment avait-il pu oublier !?

\- _Ephric c'est ça ?_ Interrogea-t-il en pivotant brusquement sur ses talons vers le soldat.

_\- Euh oui mon Seigneur._

_\- Je veux que vous mettiez votre capitaine à l'abri. Emmenez-le avec les femmes et les enfants. Protégez-le._ Ordonna le rôdeur. _Je viendrai vous chercher quand tout sera terminé._

_\- Bien mon Seigneur._

Le Gondorien redressa Faramir et le traîna à moitié jusqu'à l'endroit où Gamelin avait disparu sous les yeux d'Aragorn. Par Valar il espérait revoir ce garçon sain et sauf.

 _\- Ça va aller Capitaine._ Chuchota Ephric. _Tenez bon._

Au bout d'interminables minutes ils réussirent à rejoindre les femmes et les enfants qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Une dame blonde vint alors à leur rencontre et aida, à la grande surprise du guerrier, à soutenir le blessé.

 _\- Merci ma Dame._ Dit Ephric.

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête et ils avancèrent en silence, aidant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient Faramir qui semblait trébucher à chaque pas.

 _\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?_ Demanda-t-elle enfin.

_\- Une lame d'orc ma Dame._

\- _Je ne savais pas que mon oncle avait envoyé des messagers au Gondor._

_\- Il ne l'a pas fait. Le capitaine a eu vent d'une rumeur et il a monté un bataillon en partance d'Ithilien pour venir vous aider._

Eowyn lança un regard au visage ensanglanté de Faramir et son coeur fut touché par la douceur de ses traits et quelque chose en elle se réveilla. Était-ce de la compassion ? De la pitié ? Ou simplement un besoin irrépressible d'apprendre à connaître cette homme et le protéger ?

Les bruits de combat leur parvenaient, faisant pleurer les enfants, quand soudain une clameur résonna jusqu'à eux, celle des hommes criant à la victoire, mais celle-ci n'avait qu'un goût amer, trop de soldats avaient péri, des garnisons entières avaient été décimées. La bataille venait de se terminer mais une autre commençait, car sans le savoir Eowyn, Faramir et Aragorn allaient devoir se battre pour rester unis.


	4. Après la pluie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn s'occupe de Faramir avec l'aide d'Eowyn. Une personne inattendue se prend d'affection pour le capitaine du Gondor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un petit chapitre de transition qui annonce les prochaines relations de l'histoire. Je vous souhaites une très bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Aragorn veillait sur Faramir, vérifiant ses bandages de temps à autre, réajustant ses couvertures. Le roi Théoden était passé pour s’enquérir de l’état du capitaine, et lorsque ses yeux s’étaient posés sur le garçon, Aragorn avait cru y déceler une émotion qui avait disparu du dirigeant de la March avec la mort de Théodred, son seul et unique fils.

\- _Comment va-t-il ?_

\- _Son état n’est pas encore stabilisé._ Avait répondu le rôdeur.

Théoden avait hoché la tête, son regard ne quittant pas la forme inerte du blessé, le visage sombre.

\- _Tenez-moi informé._

Puis il était parti, d’un pas raide, laissant Aragorn à nouveau seul avec Faramir.

Depuis la fin de la bataille le jeune homme n'avait repris conscience que brièvement, demandant dans un murmure combien de ses hommes avaient perdu la vie avant de replonger dans les ténèbres. C’était un vrai capitaine, pensant d’abord ses soldats avant tout autre chose. Cependant son état ne semblait pas s'améliorer malgré les soins du rôdeur. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son visage et son torse et Aragorn posa sa main sur son front, le garçon avait de la fièvre. Il fallait la faire retomber ou le Gondorien ne pourrait guérir correctement.

Quittant la tente pour aller chercher de l'eau fraîche il croisa Eowyn et lui demanda si elle pouvait surveiller son ami le temps qu'il s'absente un instant ce qu'elle accepta. Rassuré, Elessar s'en alla après avoir lancé un regard à la dame de Rohan. Lorsqu'il revint il découvrit la jeune femme chuchotant une histoire au blessé sur les plaines et les chevaux du Riddermark. Souriant il s'avança silencieusement et humidifia le visage du capitaine et ensemble ils restèrent à prendre soin de lui jusqu'au petit matin.

Lorsque Faramir ouvrit les yeux, une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le côté gauche lui coupant momentanément le souffle.

\- _Respirez Faramir, tout va bien, la douleur va passer d’ici quelques secondes._ Dit une voix sur sa droite.

Le Gondorien voulut parler mais sa gorge sèche et sa bouche pâteuse l’en empêchèrent et il se mit à tousser, aggravant la douleur de ses muscles et de sa blessure.

\- _Tenez, buvez doucement._ Continua la personne tandis qu’une gourde apparaissait devant lui.

Le capitaine tenta de saisir l’objet mais ses bras refusèrent de coopérer et il fut obligé d’être servi parr quelqu’un d’autre à sa plus grande honte.

\- _Vous avez eu une grosse fièvre, vos forces vont revenir petit à petit, ne vous en faîtes pas Faramir._

Après quelques gorgées d’eau, le visage d’Aragorn lui fut enfin révélé quand celui-ci vérifia sa température et le jeune homme ne put détacher ses yeux de sa beauté. Pourquoi avait-il l’air soucieux ? Pourquoi s’inquiétait-il pour lui, le fils qui était la honte de la famille, le moins que rien ? Sûrement, il y avait des hommes plus importants à soigner.

\- _Mon Seigneur… ?_

\- _Reposez-vous Faramir, je reste à vos côtés._ Rassura Elessar.

Pourquoi ? Voulut-il demander, mais déjà ses paupières se fermaient, son corps se faisait lourd, et il sentait le sommeil s’emparer de lui.

Aragorn contempla les traits tirés du jeune homme, repensant aux paroles de Boromir à l’égard de son frère. Il avait été si fier de son « petit frère », il l’avait décrit comme un garçon calme qui préférait la tranquillité d’une bibliothèque à la rage d’un combat, mais pourtant il portait en lui un courage sans faille, menant ses soldats avec bravoure et chaque guerrier lui était fidèle. Mais son père, avait confié Boromir, son père ne le voyait pas de cet œil, il considérait Faramir comme un moins que rien, une tare, un garçon faible, une nuisance, toujours à faire honte à l’Intendant. Comment pouvait-on traiter son enfant de cette manière ? Il se souvenait autrefois d’un Denethor heureux, portant un grand amour pour ses deux fils, apprenant à son jeune Faramir à tenir une petite épée en bois, chatouillant l’enfant jusqu’à ce que les rires cristallins du bambin n’atteignent les rues de la cité. Que s’était-il passé pour qu’il change ? Etait-ce la mort de sa femme qui l’avait rendu ainsi ? Froid, distant, manipulateur, mauvais, cruel ? Comment pouvait-on blâmer un enfant pour le décès de sa mère ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l’arrivée d’Eowyn qui s’installa auprès de la couche du capitaine. Aragorn l’observa prendre la main du blessé, remonter sa couverture ou encore écarter une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front de Faramir. Il pouvait déjà voir une grande affection naître dans le cœur de la jeune femme au contact du malade. Eowyn était une dame remarquable, forte, sauvage et tendre lorsqu’elle voulait bien se le permettre.

\- _Il va s’en sortir mon Seigneur._ Affirma-t-elle.

\- _Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ma Dame ?_

\- _Je le sens._ Dit-elle simplement.

Et c’était vrai, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais quelque chose au fond d’elle lui murmurait que le soldat allait guérir, qu’il serait important et qu’il aurait une grande place dans sa vie, tout comme l’homme qui était en face d’elle, bien qu’il ne le sache pas encore.

- _Je crois que mon oncle aime déjà le capitaine Faramir. Il n’a pas arrêté de me demander de ses nouvelles._ Ajouta-t-elle avec amusement. _Il ne manque plus qu’Eomer et le pauvre homme sera traîné dans les tavernes d’Edoras pour des beuveries._

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire complice, il n’y avait aucun doute que Faramir allait finir avec un père de substitution un peu trop protecteur mais Elessar pensa alors qu’au moins le garçon connaitrait ce qu’était vraiment l’amour d’un père.


	5. Le voyage de retour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les soldats rentrent à Edoras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Lorsque tous les corps furent enterrés et les carcasses d’orcs brûlées, les hommes du Rohan se préparèrent pour le voyage de retour. Le Gouffre de Helm allait devoir être reconstruit mais cela devrait attendre la fin de la guerre contre Sauron. Les blessés furent placés sur des chevaux tenus en main, et le capitaine Faramir dut demander à ses soldats de repartir en Ithilien sans lui. Il confia le commandement de ses troupes à Damrod son second et leur promit de revenir dès qu’il serait guéri. A contre cœur les rodeurs laissèrent derrière eux leur capitaine avec l’espoir de le revoir un jour sain et sauf malgré la colère que cette désertion allait engendrer chez l’Intendant.

\- _Vous êtes plus que le bienvenu à Edoras, capitaine Faramir._ Confia Théoden au Gondorien en passant près de son cheval.

\- _Je vous remercie mon seigneur._

Le capitaine contempla ses soldats quitter le Gouffre de Helm le cœur lourd, il aurait aimé retourner en Ithilien avec eux pour protéger sa cité mais cela lui était impossible pour le moment. Il continua de les observer tandis qu’ils ne devenaient que de petits noirs dans le soleil levant avant qu’ils ne disparaissent totalement.

Le roi s’approcha alors de sa nièce, et invita Gamelin à les rejoindre.

\- _Je dois partir pour Isengard avec Gandalf._ Dit-il. _J’aimerais que tu ailles avec les blessés Eowyn._

_\- Mais…_

_\- S’il te plaît, tu as déjà soigné bon nombre de soldats. Ils auront besoin de toi sur le voyage du retour. Et le capitaine Faramir en fait partie._ Continua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers son bras droit. _Gamelin je compte sur vous pour veiller sur elle. Une fois à Edoras, si jamais nos routes ne se sont pas croisées, prenez soin des malades et des blessés, réorganisez les vivres et surtout reposez-vous. Nous avons tous bien mérité un peu de répit._

 _\- Bien mon seigneur._ Acquiesça Gamelin en inclinant la tête.

Theoden embrassa le front de sa nièce et enfourcha son cheval pendant qu’Eomer souhaitait un voyage tranquille à sa sœur. La petite troupe s’en alla vers la tour du magicien et Eowyn tourna les talons pour vérifier les derniers préparatifs du départ.

Les hommes se remirent en route peu après midi après un dernier repas devant les remparts du Gouffre. Les familles restaient groupées de peur d’être à nouveau séparées par une nouvelle attaque d’orcs et les blessés avançaient lentement sur les montures. Eowyn marchait aux côtés du cheval de Faramir, lançant de temps à autre quelques regards au capitaine qui se tenait vouté.

\- _Comment va votre blessure mon seigneur ?_

 _\- Elle guérit grâce à vous et au seigneur Aragorn._ Répondit-il en souriant gentiment.

Eowyn sentit ses joues se réchauffer et elle détourna rapidement la tête, cachant sa rougeur dans son épaule.

\- _Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ma Dame ?_ S’inquiéta le blessé devant la réaction de la guerrière.

\- _Oh non je vous rassure !_ S’empressa de dire Eowyn en balayant la remarque d’un geste de la main.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur les crins de son destrier. Peut-être n’appréciait-elle pas ses paroles ? L’avait-il froissée ?

\- _Vous ai-je offensée d’une quelconque manière Dame Eowyn ?_ Demanda-t-il.

\- _Offensée ? Non Capitaine._

_\- Je… Je ne comprends pas…_

A son grand effarement sa compagne de route rejeta la tête en arrière et s’esclaffa.

\- _Je suis désolée…_ S’excusa-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. _Je suis désolée… ce n’est pas contre vous !_

Faramir attendit que la jeune femme reprenne son sérieux, il n’aimait pas que l’on se moque de lui, son père le faisait déjà assez souvent sans qu’une personne qu’il venait à peine de rencontrer ne vienne lui rire au nez.

\- _Je suis désolée !_ Répéta Eowyn.

\- _Aurais-je dis quelque chose d’amusant ?_ Grinça le capitaine.

Une main vint se poser sur la sienne et lorsqu’il releva la tête son regard croisa celui de la dame du Rohan et son souffle lui fut volé. Elle avait des yeux magnifiques qui brillaient dans la lumière du soleil, son visage pâle irradiait le bonheur et ses cheveux blonds volaient dans la douce brise. Elle était si belle.

\- _Pardonnez-moi mon seigneur, je ne me moquais pas de vous. Je riais simplement de nos réactions._

_\- Nos réactions ma Dame ?_

_\- Nous aurions dit deux adolescents lors de leur première rencontre._

A cela, Faramir éclata de rire et fut rejoint par Eowyn. Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur, le poids de la bataille s’évaporant de leurs épaules. Ils se sentaient à nouveau libres et heureux.

La compagnie marcha toute la journée, ne s’arrêtant que pour faire boire les cheveux et bientôt ils arrivèrent à Edoras. Les blessés furent immédiatement pris en charge, les villageois retournèrent à leur maison et les soldats reprirent leurs postes attendant l’arrivée du roi. Faramir fut conduit à la maison de guérison malgré ses protestations et fut examiné avant d’être invité à dormir jusqu’au retour de Théoden. Eowyn resta à ses côtés tandis que Gamelin s’occupait de réorganiser les vivres comme son seigneur le lui avait demandé. La dame du Rohan et le fils du Gondor conversèrent jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit et s’endormirent sans même s’en rendre compte, épuisés du voyage.


	6. Cette nuit est la tienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Rohan fête la victoire du Gouffre de Helm.

Quelques jours s’étaient écoulés depuis leur retour à Edoras. Aragorn et les autres étaient rentrés et le rôdeur avait insisté pour vérifier les blessures de Faramir, celui-ci avait vainement tenté de protester et il avait fini par être menacé d’être attaché sous le regard amusé d’Eowyn. Le jeune homme avait bougonné mais il avait par la suite cédé.

Ce soir-là, une fête avait été organisée pour célébrer les morts et le roi Théoden se tenait devant eux, une coupe à la main et il prononça ses quelques mots :

\- _Ce soir, souvenons-nous de ceux qui ont donné leur sang pour défendre leur pays. Saluons les morts victorieux !_

 _\- Gloire !_ Scanda la salle avant que chacun ne boive une gorgée de leur liqueur.

Lorsque l’ambiance solennelle laissa peu à peu place à la joie et bientôt Legolas se retrouva aux côtés de Gimli à tenir une pinte d’alcool.

\- _Alors on joue à boire ?_ Demanda-t-il.

\- _Pas de pause et pas de gouttes renversées._ Déclara Eomer.

\- _Pas de régurgitation._ Ajouta Gimli en avalant déjà d’une traite le contenu de son verre.

\- _Le dernier debout a gagné._

Faramir qui observait la scène de loin sursauta quand la voix de son roi retentit à sa droite.

\- _Qui va gagner à votre avis ?_

\- _Je parierais sur l’Elfe, mon Seigneur._ Souffla le capitaine. _Et vous ?_

_\- Hum, c’est un choix difficile, les Nains ont l’habitude de boire et Legolas non, cependant je sais, par les nombreuses fêtes auxquelles j’ai été convié chez les Elfes, qu’ils tiennent particulièrement bien l’alcool. Je vous suis dans votre pari._

Les deux hommes se sourirent et leur sourire ne fit qu’inconsciemment s’agrandir lorsqu’ils virent arriver vers eux la Dame Eowyn qui tenait entre ses mains une coupe pleine de vin.

\- _Westu, Aragorn, Faramir, h_ _ál._ Murmura-t-elle en tendant le récipient d’abord à Aragorn qui but sans jamais lâcher des yeux la jeune femme puis à Faramir qui après avoir pris une gorgée s’inclina devant elle avant qu’ils ne se retirent sous les yeux brillants de la guerrière.

\- _Je suis heureux pour toi._ Dit doucement Théoden en s’approchant d’elle. _Ce sont des hommes d’honneur._

Eowyn rougit et détourna la tête, un immense sourire illuminait son visage d’ange, il ne l’avait pas vu aussi radieuse depuis bien longtemps et à cet instant, il fut comblé par son bonheur.

\- _Vous êtes tous trois des hommes d’honneur._ Répondit-elle.

\- _Ce ne fut pas Théoden du Rohan qui mena son peuple à la victoire._ Soupira son oncle en regardant le sol d’un air défaitiste.

Un pli soucieux vint alors barrer le front de sa nièce et l’homme se sentit affreusement coupable, elle était heureuse et lui venait tout gâcher avec sa honte et son chagrin.

\- _Ah… Ne m’écoute pas. Tu es jeune et cette nuit est la tienne._

 _\- Mon oncle !_ Appela-t-elle, mue d’une soudaine envie alors que Théoden s’en allait.

Le roi se tourna vers elle et manqua de trébucher lorsqu’ Eowyn se blottit brusquement contre lui.

\- _Je vous aime mon oncle._

Se remettant de son choc, il referma ses bras sur la jeune femme et posa sa joue contre sa chevelure.

 _\- Vas Eowyn et profite._ Chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux.

La guerrière se détacha de lui et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Faramir qui contemplait en riant la compétition entre le Nain et l’Elfe, elle ne put s’empêcher de confier :

\- _Merci mon oncle pour ce que vous avez fait pour lui._

Théoden suivit le regard de sa nièce et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son âme lui criait de prendre soin de ce jeune rôdeur et de l’aimer comme un père l’aurait fait, quelque chose lui susurrait de s’occuper de lui comme s’il était son propre enfant et le côté paternel du roi ne pouvait résister à cet appel. 

\- _Vous avez veillé sur lui et je sais que Théodred vous manque mais vous devriez aller le voir, prendre de ses nouvelles puisque maintenant il est réveillé. Il en a besoin et je suis sûre que cela lui ferait plaisir de savoir que quelqu’un d’autre que le seigneur Aragorn et moi tient à lui._

 _\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?_ Murmura Théoden.

Une onde d’espoir commençait à naître en lui face aux propos de la jeune femme qu’il avait élevée comme la sienne. 

\- _Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression, mon oncle, qu’une personne avait pu manquer de quelque chose rien qu’en le regardant ? C’est ce que j’ai ressenti en voyant pour la première fois le seigneur Faramir, et mon cœur me dit que ce manque qu’il a vécu et qu’il vit encore est l’absence d’amour de son père. C’est un homme timide et discret, je suis sûre que votre soutien pourrait l’aider._

Le dirigeant du Rohan resta silencieux, observant le garçon et Eowyn se retira après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue, son oncle réfléchirait à ses paroles, elle le savait.

Devait-il aller le voir ? Serait-il bien accueilli par le soldat ? Les relations entre le Rohan et le Gondor étaient tendues, Denethor avait refusé l’offre que Théoden lui avait un jour fait mais plus il regardait ce capitaine et plus il avait envie de le protéger. Ses pieds décidèrent à sa place car le roi fut surpris lorsqu’il se retrouva aux côtes du jeune homme qui inclina la tête en signe de respect.

\- _Mon Seigneur._ Salua Faramir.

\- _Capitaine._

Un silence légèrement gênant s’installa alors tandis que Gimli tombait à la renverse vaincu par l’alcool. Théoden chercha dans l’assemblée le visage de sa nièce et quand il le trouva, il reçut un signe de tête, pas très discret, d’Eowyn, l’encourageant à engager le dialogue.

\- _Je suis heureux de vous voir rétabli._ Dit enfin le roi.

\- _Je vous remercie mon Seigneur._ Souffla Faramir.

\- _Je souhaiterai que vous sachiez que vous êtes le bienvenu ici, aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez._

_\- Je… Je ne peux abuser de votre hospitalité mon Seigneur…_

_\- Vous n’en abusez pas, je vous le dis, restez aussi longtemps que vous voudrez._ Réitéra Théoden en posant sa main sur l’épaule du garçon qui semblait ému.

\- _Merci… mon Seigneur._

_\- Je vous en prie. Vous ne serez jamais mis de côté à Edoras._

_\- Je…_

Le jeune homme déglutit et détourna le regard, cachant ses yeux voilés par des larmes qui ne devaient pas couler. Pleurer était un signe de faiblesse, Denethor le lui répétait tout le temps lorsqu’il voyait que son fils était trop atteint par ses remarques, et il ne cessait de se moquer de lui pour être trop émotif. Pleurer c’était pour les hommes faibles et Faramir était faible mais il ne voulait pas que Théoden le perçoive ainsi.

\- _Vous serez aimé ici, je vous en fais le serment, Faramir. Vous avez déjà l’amour de ma nièce et si je ne me trompe pas, celui du seigneur Aragorn._ Confia le roi sur le ton de la confidence, souhaitant rendre le sourire à ce jeune homme.

Un petit étirement des lèvres de l’intéressé répondit à cette phrase et s’il devait en croire le léger rosissement des joues du capitaine, lui aussi il aimait ces deux personnes.

\- _Ne cherchez plus à avoir l’affection de certains individus, s’ils ne voient pas ce qu’Eowyn et Aragorn voient ou ce que je vois en vous, c’est qu’ils n’en valent pas la peine, bien que cela nous fasse souffrir. Vous êtes un jeune homme courageux Faramir, et de ce que j’ai pu constater, vos hommes vous respectent et vous aiment, c’est ce qui compte. Parfois, il arrive que les personnes qui nous sont le plus proches ne nous comprennent pas et ne nous aiment pas, mais l’amour revient toujours à qui sait l’attendre. Vivez Faramir, vivez votre vie comme bon vous semble. Soyez heureux, c’est important._

Et sur ses sages paroles, Théoden s’en alla après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au capitaine qui le fixait avec de grands yeux brillants et innocents malgré toutes les atrocités de la guerre qu’il avait pu voir et toutes les viles remarques de son père qu’il avait pu recevoir. Il se battrait pour ce soldat du Gondor et il l’aimerait comme son propre fil, c’était décidé.


	7. Liés à jamais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'heure est aux révélations et aux déclarations pour Eowyn, Faramir et Aragorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'assez poétique, à vous de voir si cela est réussi.

Faramir resta immobile de longues minutes, encore chamboulé par la discussion qu’il venait d’avoir avec le roi Théoden, il n’arrivait pas à croire que cet homme l’acceptait dans sa famille et qu’il lui donnait sa bénédiction pour courtiser sa nièce, il rêvait ce n’était pas possible autrement. Comment un honorable dirigeant du Rohan pouvait-il tolérer qu’un simple rôdeur, haï de son père et objet de la risée des seigneurs proches de Denethor, soit associé à la Dame Blanche ?

\- _Mon Seigneur ?_ Vint la voix d’Eowyn.

\- _Dame Eowyn…_ Souffla le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle quittant ses sombres pensées.

\- _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_\- Oui… Tout va bien… J’ai besoin d’un peu d’air…_

Oui de l’air, il avait besoin d’air… il fallait qu’il sorte de là…

 _\- Veuillez m’excuser._ Dit-il rapidement en s’inclinant avant de s’en aller vers la sortie.

Aragorn rejoignit la Dame du Rohan, les sourcils froncés et l’air soucieux.

\- _Devons-nous le suivre ?_ Demanda la guerrière.

\- _Laissons-lui un instant de tranquillité._ Répondit le Rôdeur.

\- _Je m’inquiète pour lui…_ Confia Eowyn sans quitter du regard la porte par où avait disparu le Gondorien. _Je… je sais que nous nous connaissons que depuis très peu de temps mais… j’ai l’impression d’être lié à lui et lui à moi… C’est étrange n’est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Il n’y a rien d’étrange là-dedans, ma Dame, car je ressens la même chose._ Souffla Aragorn. 

Les deux compagnons tournèrent l’un vers l’autre leur regard brulant de désir et comme attirées, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un doux baiser au goût de raisin et leurs mains se mêlèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent le souffle court, les doigts d’Aragon vinrent caresser la joue de sa bien-aimée, un sourire tendre se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- _Venez._ Murmura-t-il en l’entraînant vers l’air frais de la nuit.

Ils trouvèrent ainsi Faramir assis sur les marches du perron, une main posée sur sa potrine, là où battait avec son cœur la marque des âme-sœurs. Il avait pu constater que la marque du Rohan c’était à présent mêlée à celle du Gondor et des Númenors. Il en connaissait la signification mais malheureusement il n’arrivait pas à l’accepter, non pas parce qu’il trouvait ces deux personnes repoussantes, bien au contraire, mais parce qu’il se sentait inférieur à elles. Il n’était que le second fils de l’Intendant du Gondor tandis qu’Aragorn était un roi et Eowyn une princesse, peut-être même future héritière du trône du Rohan. Qui était-il au milieu de tout cela ? Un simple capitaine des Rôdeurs du Sud, certes respecté de ses hommes mais mal aimé de son père et moqué des anciens seigneurs pour son goût pour la littérature et non pour la guerre, car de leurs jours, les hommes étaient lents à croire qu’un capitaine puisse être sage et versé dans la science des archives et n’en être pas moins homme d’audace sur le champ de bataille.

Telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand les deux personnes auxquelles il pensait à cet instant vinrent s’asseoir à ses côtés. Sans un mot, Elessar vint saisir la main du soldat et entrelaça leurs doigts, posant cet enchevêtrement de phalanges sur son genou.

\- _Ne laissez pas ces pensées obscurcir votre amour, Faramir._ Dit Aragorn. _Nous sommes liés les uns aux autres par le destin et l’affection qui nous unit est bien plus forte si nous l’acceptons._

 _\- Que voulez-vous dire mon Seigneur ?_ Demanda Eowyn.

\- _Nous sommes des âme-sœurs, Eowyn._

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte.

\- _Etes-vous déçue ?_ Chuchota le Gondorien en fixant le pavé.

\- _Non, simplement surprise._ Rassura-t-elle en lui prenant le menton, l’obligeant à croiser son regard. _Comment puis-je être déçue ? Je vous ai aimé dès que je vous ai vu, tous les deux. Mon cœur a été saisi d’un amour si fort que j’en eus le souffle coupé, et je sus à l’instant même où je posasse les yeux sur vous que vous seriez d’une grande importance dans ma vie. Le seigneur Aragorn m’a sauvé d’une solitude si forte que je ne sentais plus la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, ni même la caresse du vent sur mon visage, je ne voyais que les ténèbres et ne ressentais que le poids de ce désespoir sur ma poitrine. Et vous, Seigneur Faramir, vous m’avez redonné l’envie de sourire et la joie de vivre. Alors oui, nous sommes liés, mais si nous ne l’avions pas été, je vous aurais tout de même aimé, car je pense que c’est là notre destiné._

Une larme solitaire s’échoua sur la joue du capitaine et glissa pour se perdre dans son cou, il ne savait que répondre à cela. Comment pouvait-on répondre à une déclaration si belle et si sincère ? Mais il n’eut pas l’occasion de s’attarder là-dessus, car un chaste baiser fut déposé sur ses lèvres mais les émotions étaient si fortes qu’il en ferma les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre et l’âme tournoyant d’une ardeur nouvelle. Bientôt les lèvres douces la Dame Eowyn furent remplacées par celles plus rugueuses d’un homme ayant vécu la plupart de sa vie dans la nature et l’éclat de l’amour perçut par le Gondorien ne fit que s’accroître, grandissant pour les entourer de sa lumière et de sa pureté, et lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, il eut l’impression que l’air autour d’eux vibrer sous l’intensité de leurs sentiments.


	8. Le Palentir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Palentir est un objet puissant que même un roi ne peut maitriser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et à bientôt !

Les trois compagnons restèrent le reste de la soirée assis sur les marches du perron, savourant leur proximité et la tranquillité de la nuit. Quand ils retournèrent à l’intérieur la plupart était parti se coucher, certains dormaient affalés sur une table, trop saoules pour se lever et chercher un lit. Le couple trouva un coin calme près de la cheminée où ils installèrent leurs couvertures et se couchèrent. Ils s’endormirent, blottis les uns contre les autres, l’acte si étranger semblait pourtant si naturel, comme si toute leur vie ils s’étaient allongés côte à côte et cette soudaine intimité leur paraissait être une évidence. Cependant leur sommeil fut perturbé lorsque Faramir se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration courte et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine tel un cheval furieux lancé au galop.

\- _Faramir ?_ Marmonna Aragorn en resserrant sa prise sur la taille du capitaine. _Tout va bien ?_

_\- Je… C’était… un cauchemar rien d’autre…_

_\- Quel était-il Faramir ?_ Chuchota Eowyn en se redressant son coude.

 _\- J’ai rêvé que je voyais une immense vague recouvrant les vertes terres et même les collines. Je me tenais debout tout au bord… Il faisait totalement noir dans les abysses devant mes pieds…_ Raconta le Gondorien, frémissant tandis que les images lui revenaient en mémoire. _Une lumière brillait derrière moi. Je ne pouvais me retourner. Je ne pouvais que me tenir là et attendre…_

 _\- C’est terminé maintenant._ Rassura Elessar. _La nuit brouille les pensées, dormez maintenant Faramir, dormez._

Mais alors qu’ils allaient se rendormir, ils entendirent l’appel au secours de Merry. Les trois amants se levèrent comme un seul et même homme et se précipitèrent dans la pièce pour découvrir le corps de Pippin tordu sur le sol qui tenait entre ses mains la boule de vision illuminée des flammes du Mordor. Un cri silencieux s’échappait de la bouche du Hobbit et des convulsions le secouaient, sans réfléchir, le Rôdeur du Nord prit le Palentir, libérant le semi-homme de son calvaire.

A peine l’eut-il touché qu’il s’effondra sur la pierre froide telle une poupée de chiffon. Il fut projeté dans les ténèbres la plus noires et les plus oppressantes qu’il n’eut jamais connues. Tout n’était que douleur, agonie et des cris résonnaient dans sa tête, ceux des victimes des orcs et plus effroyables encore les hurlements des Nazguls festoyant de leurs proies. Au-delà de cette noirceur il vit des flammes dévorant un bucher où deux hommes s’y consumaient, l’un debout les bras en croix et l’autre allongé sur le bois humide d’huile et son visage fiévreux glaça le sang du Rôdeur car c’était là son âme-sœur, sa peau se calcinant petit à petit sous le regard des gardes. Mais le roi n’eut nul le temps de s’attarder sur cette horrifiante vision car déjà une nouvelle se révélait à lui, celle d’une jeune femme se battant vaillamment contre une créature tout droit sortie des abysses du Mordor. Le Roi-Sorcier d’Angmar s’acharnait sur Eowyn et bientôt le corps épuisé de son amante fut vaincu et la bête s’en reput.

Quand le Dúnedain revint à lui, le Palentir avait été couvert à la hâte d’un tissu et Gandalf s’était agenouillé auprès de Pippin qui fixait le plafond de ses yeux écarquillés. Mais Aragorn ne fit pas attention à cela, ni même aux paroles que le Magicien prononçait car l’odeur âcre de la fumée et des cadavres continuait de lui chatouiller les narines et les corps sans vie de ses deux amants restaient imprimés dans sa rétine. Ils allaient mourir et il ne pourrait pas l’empêcher, il avait trouvé les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie et Mandos allait les lui reprendre.

\- _Seigneur Aragorn ?_

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Elessar l’agrippa fermement comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- _Venez, sortons…_ Chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Aragorn se leva sur des jambes tremblantes et suivit aveuglément son guide jusqu’à ce que son corps ne heurte une surface douce et que sa tête ne soit calée dans le creux d’une épaule.

\- _Mon Seigneur ?_

 _\- Eowyn…_ Appela le Rôdeur du Nord.

\- _Je suis là mon Seigneur._ Dit-elle doucement en caressant le dos du guerrier.

\- _Je vous ai vu… tous les deux… vous… vous mourriez et je ne pouvais rien faire…_

_\- Mais nous ne sommes pas morts, mon Seigneur._

_\- Aragorn…_ Réctifia automatiquement le concerné. _C’est ce qu’il se passera, je le sens dans mon cœur… Le Palentir m’a montré ce qu’il se passerait si nous nous séparons._

 _\- Tout ira bien mon… Aragorn._ Tenta de rassurer Faramir. _Tout ira bien._

Le soleil commençait à se lever quand tout le monde se réunit dans la salle du trône suite aux révélations de Pippin. Le jeune Hobbit était assis sur une chaise, l’air hagard, encore secoué par les évènements de la nuit tandis que Gandalf expliquait les faits.

\- _Il n’y avait pas de mensonges dans les yeux de Pippin. C’est un crétin mais un crétin honnête au moins. Il n’a rien dit à Sauron sur Frodon et l’Anneau._

La tension qui était palpable dans la pièce se dissipa instantanément et tous poussèrent un grand soupire de soulagement.

\- _Ce que Pippin a vu dans le Palentir n’est qu’un aperçu du plan de notre ennemi. Sauron s’apprête à attaquer la Cité de Minas Tirith._

A ces mots, le visage de Faramir pâlit considérablement et sa main chercha celle d’Eowyn qui se tenait à ses côtés. 

\- _Sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm lui a montré une chose : l’héritier d’Elendil approche. Les Hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu’il le supposait, ils ont encore de la bravoure et de la force pour le défier. Sauron craint cela. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de la Terre du Milieu s’unir sous une même bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith jusqu’à la dernière pierre plutôt que de voir le retour d’un roi sur le trône. Si les feux d’alarme du Gondor sont allumés, le Rohan doit se tenir prêt à entrer en guerre._

\- _Dîtes-moi, pourquoi devrions-nous courir au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venus au nôtre ? Que devons-nous au Gondor ?_ Contra Théoden.

Alors que Faramir ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, le roi continua.

\- _Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis reconnaissant envers le seigneur Faramir et ses Rôdeurs pour être venus nous prêter main forte. Mais je doute que cela fusse l’idée du seigneur Denethor. Alors je vous le redemande, pourquoi aiderions-nous un Intendant qui se fiche éperdument de son fils et des autres peuples ?_

 _\- Mon Seigneur s’il vous plaît…_ Chuchota le Gondorien.

\- _J’irai._ Coupa Aragorn.

\- _Non !_ S’exclama Gandalf.

\- _Ils doivent être prévenus !_

_\- Ils le seront. Vous vous rendrez à Minas Tirith par une autre route. Une route sur laquelle l’ennemi ne vous attendra pas. Comprenez bien ceci : les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêtées. Je vais aller à Minas Tirith et je ne vais pas y aller seul._

_\- Je viens avec vous._ Déclara Faramir.

\- _Non !_ S’écria Aragorn.

\- _C’est mon peuple qui est en danger Aragorn, il faut que j’y aille !_

Le Rôdeur s’avança à grands pas vers son âme-sœur et lui attrapa les épaules, le secouant légèrement.

\- _Faramir, si vous nous quittez pour vous rendre à Minas Tirith, je vous perdrai, vous mourez sur un bûcher et je ne pourrai venir vous sauver, je en conjure, Faramir, ne partez pas, je ne peux vous perdre. Je vous en supplie…_

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement, les yeux brillants de larmes qui refusaient de couler et finalement, le Gondorien capitula.

\- _Merci…_ Souffla Aragorn, enveloppant son amant dans ses bras. _Merci…_

Gandalf se retira, signalant aux Hobbits de le suivre, lançant le reste de la communauté et les hommes du Rohan derrière lui.


End file.
